


Rupert Willington Jons Hammersfeld the Seventh

by Elennare



Series: More than a study group [3]
Category: Leagues and Legends - E Jade Lomax
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things that make Rupert - the child of archaeological digs, the scion of League families, the hero who packs spare helmets and sends care packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupert Willington Jons Hammersfeld the Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. For the "history" challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). A companion piece to [Sanders Grey](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/647309.html) and [Laney Jones](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/604593.html). Heraldic devices aren't actually mentioned in the novel, but it seemed a good visual shorthand for Rupert's aristocratic background... I guess at a pinch they can be the emblems of the different heroic Leagues.


End file.
